Ode
by Sermina
Summary: Ce n'étaient que quelques mots écrits sur de simples petites feuilles de papier mais ils avaient réussi à toucher le cœur pourtant réputé glacé de Sasuke Uchiwa! Dés lors, il ne restait plus qu'à en trouver l'auteur! Avec la participation d'Azerty!


**Titre de la fiction : "Ode"**

**Auteur : Sermina**

**Beta lectrice : Azerty**

**Genre : Romance - shonen ai – poésie.**

**Disclaimer : Non, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur le dos de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages de Naruto lui appartiennent ainsi que le monde dans lequel ils évoluent. PAR CONTRE LES POEMES SONT DE MOI DONC INTERDICTION DE LES UTILISER SANS MA PERMISSION !!**

Note 1 : Au départ j'avais juste envie d'écrire un poème puis l'idée d'un "…" poète (pas de spoil avant de lire) m'a effleuré l'esprit et cela donne cette fan fiction pleine de guimauve !

Note 2 : J'aime bien ma fin donc il n'y aura pas de suite, à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez, c'est plus marrant comme ça : p !!

Note 3 : **Ode** : Se dit d'une œuvre qui laisse beaucoup de place à l'expression des sentiments de l'auteur !

Note 4 : Bonne lecture à tous : ) !!

* * *

**ODE**

_**M**on cœur s'élance dans la nuit de tes yeux_

_**E**t ma vie s'étire sous la pâleur de ta peau,_

_**P**erdu dans l'immensité sombre de tes cheveux_

_**E**ntre la lame et le bois de l'échafaud._

_**R**egard sombre ou vermeil_

_**D**oté de ce pouvoir si puissant,_

_**R**etrouver le rêve au réveil_

_**E**t jamais, sur ton corps, mon sang._

_**É**tendue sur les draps de mon illusion enchantée,_

_**N**ous sommes tissés sur la toile de mes rêves._

_**T**oi et moi transpirant l'amour parfait_

_**O**ubliant tout, je ne vis que dans cette trêve_

_**I**gnorant encore et toujours l'âpre rejet de la réalité._

Les trois bouts de papiers furent posés sur la table de l'Hokage alors que la jeune fille, qui venait de les lire un par un, fixait sa supérieure d'un air déterminé.

- Joli mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne, finit par déclarer Tsunade cachant son trouble devant la tristesse ressentit à l'entente de ces quelques vers.

La lectrice lâcha sa supérieure des yeux pour se retourner vers un groupe qui patientait légèrement en retrait. Avec un soupir nonchalant, son coéquipier se décida à répondre à son regard et se rapprocha de la table, prenant la parole.

- Le conseil veut que je me marie, n'est-ce pas?

L'Hokage fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi posait-il la question ? Durant les trois ans qui avaient suivi son retour au village, ces vieux manipulateurs l'avaient littéralement harcelé pour qu'il prenne une épouse et relance la ligné Uchiwa, demande qu'il avait esquivées avec autant de subtilité que de fermeté.

Elle avait appris à apprécier ce jeune homme qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas beaucoup connu, mais depuis son retour il avait bien changé. Le Sasuke qui se tenait devant elle avait bien grandi et avait su regagner la confiance des personnes qui lui étaient chères, même s'il l'aurait préféré mourir que de l'avouer. Il venait de rentrer dans sa vingtième année, ses cheveux étaient toujours tirés vers l'arrière alors que deux mèches lui retombaient sur les épaules, encadrant son visage toujours aussi pâle. Dans ses yeux noirs, Tsunade pouvait presque apercevoir une lueur écarlate au milieu de ces pupilles vides de toutes émotions depuis bien longtemps. Sa personnalité était la même au premier abord, mais il suffisait de le voir entouré de son équipe pour le voir se détendre et sourire.

- En effet… Aurais-tu enfin trouvé une jeune compagne, Uchiwa-san ?

Il était devenu tellement puissant. Pour avoir tant vécu, elle respectait beaucoup ce jeune homme tombé trop tôt dans la souffrance et la haine. Sasuke poussa un soupir agacé mais finit par répondre.

- Pas exactement !

Les yeux de l'Hokage s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Certes ce n'était pas un oui mais ce n'était pas un non et ça c'était déjà très surprenant.

- Explique-toi !

Les pupilles sombres de l'Uchiwa se plantèrent dans celles de sa supérieure sans prononcer un mot. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi avant qu'un soupir ne vienne briser ce silence.

- Galère ! Pour faire simple, Sasuke reçoit ces petits poèmes tous les soirs depuis un an et il s'avère que cela ne le laisse pas indifférent…

Une exclamation retentit dans le restaurent d'Ichiraku et Tsunade ne put non plus retenir un hoquet de surprise avant de diriger un regard inquisiteur sur le concerné. L'iceberg du village avait gardé son air glacial et son regard neutre pourtant une légère couleur rose se dessinait sur ses joues. L'Hokage n'en croyait pas ni ses yeux, si ses oreilles mais elle se leva d'un coup, arquant ses pupilles à celles du jeune homme devant elle.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle les bras sur la table, le regard brillant et toute ouïe.

- Je n'en sais rien !

Sur le coup Tsunade en resta immobile quelques minutes. Reprenant contenance, elle ferma les yeux avant de se rasseoir. Il fallait qu'elle remette tout en place, cela faisait beaucoup, beaucoup trop mais un détail l'empêchait de voir clairement les choses et un détail de taille : Sasuke était amoureux. Ça c'était un sacrée nouvelle ! Cependant le plus curieux de l'histoire était ailleurs et cela n'allait pas avec le tempérament de l'Uchiwa : il serait tombé sous le charme de mots et ne connaitrait pas la personne à l'origine de ces œuvres… C'était gros… très gros.

Et là elle ne put réprimander un rire cristallin.

- Tsunade-Sama ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ça c'est la meilleure ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Désolée Shizune mais là !

- Hokage-Sama ?

Cette fois la voix qui venait de se faire entendre était beaucoup plus rauque et remplie de menace ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits à la chef du village.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas Sasuke, c'est pourquoi tu ne demandes pas tout simplement aux jeunes filles qui te courent après qui a écrit ces poèmes !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait…

- Et alors ? interrogea l'Hokage avec une pointe d'intérêt peut-être un peu trop prononcée.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel et dans un soupir prononça :

- Toutes affirment que cela vient d'elles…

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça mais c'était dans l'ordre des choses après tout. Sasuke était le plus demandé, aussi bien par les filles qui ne voyaient en lui que sa beauté froide que les parents de lesdites jeunes filles qui se voyaient très bien entrer dans le cercle très fermé des Uchiwa, gagnant ainsi le prestige, la noblesse et l'héritage non négligeable de ce qui fut le plus grand clan de Konoha.

- Je suis navrée mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider ! finit-elle en se levant.

Le conseil allait être ravi de savoir que le dernier Uchiwa n'était pas tout à fait dépourvu de sentiment. Cependant, il est vrai que le problème restait le même, Sasuke n'accepterait jamais d'épouser une fille sans être certain que ce soit bien elle qui est écrit ces poèmes. Mais alors qu'elle allait franchir la porte du restaurant, une voix s'éleva.

- Vous pourriez organiser un concours de poésie !

La chef du village se retourna vers celle qui fut à une époque son élève. Elle sourit doucement à cette dernière. Elle aussi avait beaucoup changé. Sa tenue m'était toujours en valeur sa silhouette mais elle en avait trouvé une qui lui permettait aussi une plus grande aisance dans les combats. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé et descendaient actuellement au niveau de ses fesses, cependant elle avait pour principe de toujours les attacher en chignons lors des missions qu'elle enchaînait avec l'équipe 7. Quant à son regard émeraude, il reflétait le bonheur depuis qu'elle avait laissé tombé son attirance envers son coéquipier et qu'elle vivait le grand amour avec un dénommé Neji Hyuuga.

- Un concours ?

- Oui, puisque toutes les filles prétendent en être l'auteur, un concours arrangerait tout et vu que Sasuke n'est touché _que_ par ces poèmes, il reconnaitra parfaitement le style et l'amour des mots de son aimée.

Sasuke foudroya sa coéquipière du regard qui, elle, était visiblement très fière de sa tirade et lui fit un magnifique sourire d'une innocence inviolée.

- Et quand tu l'auras trouvé, cela changera quoi ? demanda alors l'Hokage.

- Je l'épouserai !

La réponse avait été immédiate et sans appel. De toute évidence, il était réellement sérieux. Tsunade jubilait. Que demander de plus ? Rien ! Sasuke venait sans le savoir lui retirer une énorme aiguille du pied. Le concours était une bonne idée, une très bonne idée.

- Un concours, hein… hum, j'en parlerai au conseil.

Une fois que Tsunade fut sorti du restaurant, Sasuke reposa ses pupilles sur les trois feuilles posées sur la table. Doucement son majeur se plaça sur la première lettre du premier vers avant de le laisser glisser sur la colonne de dix majuscules …

« ''Me perdre en toi''… non tu n'es pas perdu en moi, tu es au fond de mon cœur »

Il finit par récupérer les bouts de papiers avant de partir sans un mot. Le restaurant se vida peu à peu. Au loin, assis à une table, une personne avait senti son cœur s'emplir de bonheur alors qu'un sourire heureux apparaissait sur son visage. _Il _avait été touché par ses écrits et c'était déjà inespéré. Cependant sa joie perdit alors de son intensité. Le concours… elle savait très bien qu'elle n'y participerait pas, et même si elle le devait alors elle ferait tout pour ne pas se faire découvrir. Oui car si jamais Sasuke apprenait que c'était elle, alors tout serait définitivement perdu et cela elle ne le supporterait pas. Doucement, cette personne se leva de table, paya son repas, avant de sortir d'un pas rapide du restaurant.

* * *

_**S**eul poème du temps qui s'envole_

_**A**ttristé et heureux à la fois,_

_**S**ur cette mélodie, je joue mon rôle_

_**U**tilisant tout ce qui peut me rapprocher de toi._

_**K**imono légèrement délaissé,_

_**E**lan adroit de pas qui s'enchaînent._

_**U**surper mon masque pour te montrer_

_**C**haque coup d'œil l'amour qui règne,_

_**H**istoire de te voir vivre dans ma réalité_

_**I**llusion presque parfaite qui m'imprègne_

_**H**abitude de nous voir dans mes rêves illustrés_

_**A**gencement de ta voix sur la mienne :_

_JE T'AIME !_

Il était là couché sur son lit, le bout de papier à la main. Comme chaque soir, le morceau écru couvert d'encre noire s'était trouvé sur son lit. Il le savait, chaque soir c'était le même manège. A vingt-deux heures pile, il apparaissait mystérieusement avant de se poser sur le tissu de la couverture de son lit. Au départ, il les avait laissés dans un coin en ne les lisant qu'en diagonale mais au fil des jours, ces curieux messages l'avaient intrigués et il avait fini par vouloir connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire ou plutôt qui s'amusait à pénétrer dans sa demeure chaque soir sans son autorisation….C'est pour cela qu'un jour, il était resté des heures caché dans sa chambre afin de surprendre l'intruse qui venait déposer ce billet-doux. Cependant c'est avec surprise que ce jour là, il aperçut le bout de papier apparaître simplement dans l'air avant de tomber doucement sur les draps de son lit. Un jutsu ! Une espèce de "fenêtre" qui amenait quelque chose d'un endroit à l'autre à heure fixe. Cela avait restreint son champ d'investigation sur les filles ninja jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru lui fasse remarquer que n'importe qui pouvait demander d'ouvrir « cette fenêtre » à un ninja… Alors depuis cela, il attendait ce bout de papier qui apparaissait dans l'air comme par magie et qui commençait peu à peu à prendre une place importante dans sa vie.

Il reposa doucement le poème à ses côtés avant de fermer les yeux. Aujourd'hui avait été un jour de fêtes au village pendant la cérémonie, le kimono avait été la tenue obligatoire pour tous les habitants. Sur la piste de danse, un nombre incalculable de personnes jouait de leur silhouette pour attirer les regards, alors comment reconnaitre celle qui avait réussi à traverser son cœur ? Comment reconnaitre l'auteur de ces poèmes ?

Il soupira doucement se relevant sur son lit. Toujours cette allusion à un rêve, à ce rêve où ils étaient ensemble… il ne demandait que ça. Kiba l'avait charrié un moment en lui disant qu'elle était peut être moche… et étrangement la seule chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit fut « et alors ? ». Oui, peu importe qui cela pouvait-être, il devait se l'avouer, il était vraiment tombé amoureux de l'auteur de ces mots. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de se lever définitivement.

Il finit par sortir de chez lui laissant le morceau de papier négligemment sur le lit.

Le concours était une bonne idée, une très bonne idée même car il se doutait qu'aucune des filles, qui revendiquaient ces vers en hurlant, n'en était l'auteur. Cela lui paraissait évident, sinon la fille en question serait venu lui donner un poème en main propre… et dès lors il ne restait plus grand monde… il en était même à voir l'hypothèse que la demoiselle en question devait être déjà avec quelqu'un ou même marié par obligation ou autre. Pour quelle raison se cachait-elle sinon ? Était-elle trop jeune, trop âgée ? Ne se trouvait-elle pas assez joli ? Était-elle mariée et mère ? Peut-être mais ce qui est sûr c'est que le conseil le privilégierait lui plutôt qu'un quelconque mari ou fiancé. Oui le concours était une bonne idée, même si sur ce coup le conseil pour ne pas passer à côté de l'occasion avait même demandé que TOUT LE MONDE y participe. C'est en cela que cela ne lui plaisait guère… cela prenait des proportions trop importantes… beaucoup trop importantes… mais rien que pour les réactions de certaines personnes de sa connaissance, cela avait valu le coup.

Sasuke sourit doucement en se rappelant l'indignation de son coéquipier et de Kiba qui refusaient d'y participer à grands renforts de cris et d'hurlements. Décidément, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup c'est deux là…

Il erra un moment dans les rues sombres du village alors qu'un peu plus loin, une ombre cachée dans le feuillage d'un arbre l'observait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit de lui qu'elle se soit éprise ? L'ombre soupira silencieusement avant de tourner son regard vers le côté opposé et d'un bond elle s'enfonça dans le grand manteau d'ébène de la nuit qui _lui_ ressemblait tant.

* * *

_**J**ournée qui s'annonce riche_

_**A**ttendre patiemment devant la tour_

_**I**ncertain, comme pris au piège telle une biche_

_**P**eur de tout ce qui m'entoure._

_**E**ntendre ta voix et te voir du haut de cet édifice_

_**U**sant de ton charme froid et mystérieux_

_**R**edonnant à mon humble office_

_**D**es milliers d'étincelles ravivant le feu._

_**E**spoir fou qu'un jour ailleurs que sur mon île,_

_**T**ous deux excédés par la joie,_

_**O**n s'envole comme des colombes aux nombres de mille_

_**N**'emportant que le bonheur de notre foi._

_**R**etournant encore et toujours dans l'illusion classique,_

_**É**ternelle erreur de mon imagination,_

_**J**etant ton regard dans le bleu de ma musique,_

_**É**crivant avec envie cette seule fiction_

_**T**oi et moi, ensemble au sein du pécher biblique._

Sasuke releva son regard du morceau de papier qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Tout le village était rassemblé à ses pieds sur la place principale. Oui tous les habitants étaient venus. Certes, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix mais la raison de ce concours avait vite fait de faire disparaître toutes réticences et il était dès lors vu comme un loisir, une distraction plus qu'autre chose. Du haut de la tour des Hokages, Sasuke admirait la foule en soupirant et pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du concours, il se demandait si cela était vraiment une bonne idée. Après tout, si elle n'avait pas voulu se dévoiler pourquoi l'obliger à le faire ? C'était égoïste et lâche de sa part, non ? Après tout elle avait déjà fait un premier pas en lui envoyant ces quelques vers chaque soir… peut-être avec le temps aurait-elle trouvée le courage de se montrer… Par ce poème le message était clair… enfin pas tout à fait.

Il secoua énergiquement la tête en chassant ce semblant de culpabilité qui commençait à l'envahir alors qu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Tu es prêt ?

L'Uchiwa tourna doucement son regard vers sa supérieure qu'il dévisagea un instant. Elle était si sérieuse, si déterminé… Il le savait : il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il soupira une énième fois alors qu'il apercevait, suivant la chef du village, les douze membres du conseil de Konoha dont le sourire en disait long sur leur jubilation. Il poussa un énième soupir avant de reposer ses pupilles sombres sur la foule.

- Oui, je suis prêt !

- Bien !

Tsunade s'approcha doucement de la rambarde et aussitôt les éclats de voix sur la place se turent. Une fois que le silence fut complet, elle commença :

- Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier d'être venu en ces lieux si nombreux. Je sais que nombres de rumeurs circulent ces derniers temps, je suis venu pour y mettre fin.

La cinquième fit glisser doucement son regard dans la foule avant de reprendre.

- Si vous avez été tous convié aujourd'hui, c'est pour participer à un concours. La personne qui le gagnera pourra épouser Uchiwa Sasuke, ici présent.

Une vague de murmure s'éleva de la foule alors que le nommé s'avança au côté de sa supérieure.

- Il s'agit comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, d'un concours de poésie et vous devez tous y participer. Il commencera dès que cette assemblée se terminera et vous aurez deux jours. Ce délai terminé, on se retrouvera ici sur cette place où chacun remettra en main propre son œuvre à Uchiwa-san.

Alors tout était vrai ? Cela n'était pas qu'une simple rumeur sur laquelle beaucoup avaient plaisanté ? Un silence pesant s'installa...

- Et si c'était une femme mariée ? s'élève une voix.

Tsunade resta muette face à cette question… c'est vrai ça ?

- Et si c'est une enfant qui gagne le concours ? lança une autre voix.

Les murmures s'intensifiaient. Elles savaient que cela n'arriverait pas… quoique… de toute façon pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle rassure…

- Dans ce cas, si la personne qui gagne ce concours se trouve être quelqu'un qui ne veut pas épouser le jeune homme ici présent, elle aura droit de proposer la personne de son choix… et si elle n'est pas en âge de se marier, elle deviendra sa fiancée jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit majeure.

Cette fois, ce fut des cris de joie qui envahirent la place, les parents souriaient avec malice à l'idée d'écrire une merveille afin que leur fille épouse le descendant Uchiwa. Puis le silence revint avec un signe de main de Tsunade.

- Je vous remercie de votre écoute et je vous donne donc rendez-vous dans deux jours.

La foule se dispersa peu à peu en pleine réflexion. Sasuke reposa son regard sur les quelques lignes qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur… qui que tu sois… cela n'a pas d'importance… laisse moi l'honneur de faire de ton rêve une réalité !»

Au milieu d'un petit groupe une personne hurlait que ce concours était d'une idiotie énorme en gesticulant de toute part. Cependant lorsque ses amis lui tournèrent le dos pour partir, elle tourna son visage et posa son regard triste sur la grande tour des Hokages.

« Comment vais-je faire pour faire un poème que tu ne reconnaitra pas… ? »

* * *

Le vent jouait avec les mèches blondes du jeune homme assis sur les rochers surplombant le village. Son visage était fermé dans une douce mélancolie. Ses pupilles azurs fixaient le toit des maisons sans les voir. Il soupira doucement ramenant devant ses yeux une feuille de papier qu'il tenait négligemment dans ses mains. Ses iris parcoururent les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites et d'un geste rageur, il froissa le papier entre ses mains avant de soupirer de nouveau.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais…

- Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de renoncer, Naruto…

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Son regard toujours sur le village.

- Ce n'est qu'un poème qui n'a pas d'importance, tu n'es peut-être juste pas doué pour ça.

- Ce n'est pas ça Iruka-san.

Le professeur vint s'asseoir aux côtés de son ancien élève. Il avait beaucoup changé en quelques années. Il était toujours le roi des bêtises et son débit de paroles ne s'était pas tassé mais il devenait d'un sérieux et d'une habilité surprenante dès qu'il était en mission. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient désormais au niveau de la nuque sans pour autant qu'ils soient disciplinés. Son corps avait gagné en virilité tout en gardant une silhouette svelte alors que son visage de gamin avait fait place à celui d'un bel adolescent de vingt ans même si les trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues étaient toujours visibles. Ses vêtements avaient aussi évolué mais au grand désespoir de ses coéquipiers, Naruto ne s'était jamais résigné à bannir l'orange de sa tenue. Il portait un pantalon noir où se faufilait une dizaine d'arabesques couleur mandarine alors que sa veste noire se parsemait de flamme couleur jaune-orangé. Mais comme tout ninja, Naruto avait perdu beaucoup de ces illusions, à force de trop frôler la mort et de tuer des innocents sous prétexte que des « clients» avaient payé le village pour ça,… Oui, même s'il se montrait toujours souriant, toujours gaffeurs, toujours premier pour faire les plus grosses bêtises du monde, une fois seul, son visage se métamorphosait pour devenir d'une maturité déconcertante. Le sourire d'Iruka devint plus triste avant de poser, à son tour, son regard sur le village.

- Alors c'est quoi Naruto ?

Seul le silence répondit à l'ainé. Le vent s'intensifia un peu alors qu'Iruka tourna doucement ses yeux sur le blond. Il était le seul à qui Naruto se confiait, il était le seul devant lequel qui Naruto se laisser aller.

D'un coup, l'Uzumaki soupira en posant ses mains au sol derrière lui, encrant son regard au sein de l'immensité bleuté au dessus de lui.

- Je n'y arrive pas !

Le visage du plus âgé s'éclaira légèrement.

- Ce n'est pas grave ça !

- Si ça l'est car si je n'y arrive pas, je n'ose même pas imaginer comment il va le prendre…

- Naruto, tu es toi, personne ne s'attend à ce que tu sortes une merveille.

- C'est bien ça le problème… soupira une énième fois le jeune homme blond.

Iruka fronça les sourcils. Là, il passait à côté de quelque chose… Son regard dévia alors sur la petite feuille froissée entre lui et son protégé. D'un geste calme, il prit doucement le papier qu'il déplia lentement. Il jeta un regard vers Naruto qui le regardait en souriant tristement avant de rediriger ses pupilles cyan vers le village. Le professeur arqua alors les siennes sur la feuille. Les deux premières lignes étaient les vers les plus affreux que l'ainé avait lu mais ce fut les lignes suivantes qui le laissèrent pantois.

_**R**êve illusoire que tu ne saches jamais_

_**E**t pourtant volonté que tout s'arrête,_

_**S**uivre lentement le chemin tracé_

_**T**e guider jusqu'à mon être._

_**É**trange sensation contradictoire,_

_**R**ien faire et pourtant vouloir l'effleurer,_

_**D**ilemme qui sonne dans ma mémoire,_

_**A** travers le peu de lucidité retrouvée._

_**N**ul doute pourtant si le rideau venait à se lever,_

_**S**eulement mon cœur ne veut pas s'y défaire,_

_**L**'espoir y règne en maître, douleur retrouvée,_

_**O**mbre de la peur qui reflète sur terre._

_**M**ourir en ce jour dans ma sombre illusion_

_**B**oire une dernière fois tes paroles,_

_**R**etrouver la douceur de ce poison_

_**E**t revenir comme toujours jouer ce rôle._

* * *

Il était assis sur son bureau avec une plume dans la main. Cela faisait pratiquement quarante-huit heures qu'il s'acharnait sur cette feuille blanche en cet instant recouvert de ratures. Il n'avait pratiquement pas bougé de chez lui si ce n'est le premier jour où il avait rencontré Iruka sur les falaises surplombant Konoha. Il sourit doucement en se remémorant la discussion qu'ils avaient eue. Il lui avait donné deux conseils pour faire de ses poèmes des médiocrités et pour cela il lui était reconnaissant. Il aimait vraiment son ancien professeur qui lui avait tant donné sans même le savoir dans sa jeunesse et là encore, il ne l'avait pas rejeté, ni même jugé. Il lui avait juste donné deux conseils. Deux conseils qui allaient sans doute lui sauver la mise. La première avait été d'arrêter de penser à la personne qu'il aimait lorsqu'il se mettait à écrire. Cela l'avait aidé pas mal, il s'était mis à penser à Sakura et étrangement il arrivait facilement à aligner quatre ou cinq vers affreusement nuls mais la suite était toujours la même, il se remettait à penser à _lui_ et dès lors les mots glissaient seuls sur le papier pour décrire toute la sincérité de son amour. Il soupira doucement en jetant un regard sur l'endroit précis entre les vers mornes et sans vie et ceux qui suivaient dont la magie transparaissait. Alors il avait décidé de mettre en place le deuxième conseil de son ancien professeur. « Si tu n'arrives pas à faire un poème sans profondeurs en son entier alors met bout à bout tous les vers qui te paraissent médiocres de façon à en faire un simple poème. »

Il était vingt-deux heures moins dix. C'était demain à la première heure que tout se jouerait. Le jeune homme posa alors son regard sur le bord droit vide de son bureau et doucement il se leva. Il fit quelques pas vers sa table de chevet où il ouvrit le petit tiroir de bois. Dedans il prit le bout de papier qui se trouvait en évidence et le déposa sur le rebord droit de son bureau avant de revenir s'asseoir sur sa chaise. Il posa un instant ses pupilles sur le papier sur sa droite avant de revenir lire une dernière fois l'œuvre qu'il allait rendre le lendemain. Quelques minutes plus tard, la feuille sur sa droite disparut dans un silence absolu pour apparaitre dans l'air d'une certaine chambre avant de virevolté un instant et de se poser sur la couverture fine d'un lit sous un regard sombre mais curieux.

_**D**ure labeur que cette tache_

_**É**difiant ma survie à ce bout de papier,_

_**M**'éloignant toujours plus loin tel un lâche,_

_**A**ppréhension et peur face à la réalité._

_**I**nsistant pour rester en retrait, je me cache :_

_**N**ouvel élan de rêve plutôt que le rejet._

* * *

Il y avait un monde incroyable sur la place du village. Un brouhaha incessant mais joyeux emplissait cette partie du village. Toutes les jeunes filles souriaient, persuadées d'être celle que l'Uchiwa choisirait. Un regard azur contempla la foule dans un soupir avant de jeter un dernier regard sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait à la main. Vivement que tout soit fini, que tout redevienne comme avant. Il s'était fait plusieurs scénarios, du meilleur : celui où Sasuke expliquerai que personne avait gagné le concours, au pire dans lequel son coéquipier se tromperait et choisirai une jeune fille qu'il pensera être lui. A cette idée, une flamme de jalousie passa devant ses yeux avant de s'éteindre aussitôt, soupirant à nouveau. En même temps, c'était bien fait pour lui si ce dernier scénario venait à devenir réalité. Par moment, il regrettait ce choix qu'il avait fait un peu plus d'un an auparavant…

A cette époque, cela faisait déjà un an et demi qu'il avait accepté l'amour qu'il portait à son coéquipier mais cela n'avait pas été aussi évident que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Non, durant ces dix-huit mois, il avait refoulé toutes ses émotions à l'eau de rose qui lui venait mais c'était devenu de plus en plus dur. Chaque jour qui passait se transformait en un véritable enfer et l'envie de tout avouer était souvent présente. Ce ne fut qu'un mois plus tard, quand un groupe de fille était passé près de lui et que l'une d'entre elle avait parlé d'un poème qu'elle avait écrit à son amoureux que le cerveau de Naruto tiltat. Il le savait, il avait besoin d'extérioriser cet amour sinon il finirait par craquer devant ledit amour et cela il le refusait. Alors il avait voulu essayer en couchant sur une feuille blanche ses sentiments et étrangement cela avait duré toute la nuit. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter et ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il se sentit enfin plus léger, plus calme, plus serein. Depuis il avait continué à en écrire, cachant les précieuses feuilles dans un parchemin qu'il ne quittait jamais et qu'il avait bloqué grâce à un jutsu. Jusqu'à ce jour, cet accident, cette erreur ! Au milieu d'une volée lyrique de sa part, son estomac s'était mis à crier famine. Il soupira doucement en se rappelant avoir voulu, à tout prix, terminer le poème avant de le laisser sur son bureau pour aller se faire à manger mais quelques minutes plus tard, la feuille avait disparu.

Naruto sourit doucement alors qu'une fille le bouscula légèrement sans s'excuser.

C'était dans les débuts de l'équipe 7, il avait voulu faire une mauvaise blague à son ennemi juré : Sasuke Uchiwa ! Alors il avait pénétré dans sa demeure et avait ouvert une « fenêtre » juste au dessus de son lit avec l'idée de lui faire tomber durant la nuit le plus gros dictionnaire qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion. De retour chez lui, il avait posé ledit livre sur le bord de son bureau : deuxième point d'encrage à la « fenêtre »… malheureusement, ils étaient partis pour une mission sur plusieurs jours et à son retour le dictionnaire avait disparu. Ce n'est que quelques mois plus tard qu'il découvrit avec surprise le gros livre dans la bibliothèque de son coéquipier. Depuis il avait complètement oublié cette « fenêtre » qu'il n'avait jamais refermé. Le premier poème avait atterri dans la chambre de Sasuke par erreur… pas les suivants…

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

- Alors prêt à monter à cet abruti qui est le meilleur poète au monde ? lança Kiba un poing en avant.

- OUAIP !! répondit en hurlant Naruto sous les regards désespérés des personnes qui venaient de les rejoindre.

Le petit groupe se rapprocha alors da Sasuke et de Tsunade qui se tenaient au centre de la place principale du village. Le brun tenait dans les mains un énième papier qu'il lisait. Naruto prit quelques minutes pour observer son ami. Il était concentré dans sa lecture, il remarqua les sombres pupilles de ce dernier bouger en suivant les lignes d'encre sous ses yeux. Son visage était étrangement sérieux et ne laissait rien paraître. Il semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité. Puis il releva son regard vers la demoiselle qui lui souriait et remua négativement sa tête. La jeune fille partie en larmes alors qu'une autre lui donnait avec empressement un autre bout de papier. Naruto soupira…

« Vivement que cette journée soit fini une bonne fois pour toute » ne cessait-il de se répéter.

Le petit groupe d'ami dans lequel se trouvait le blond se trouva tranquillement un banc où ils s'installèrent attendant que la longue queue qui avait été érigée pour l'occasion ait diminué et que toutes les jeunes filles hystériques se soient calmées… ce qui n'était pas gagné.

Le groupe parla de tout et de rien, Shikamaru affalé sur le banc regardait les nuages aux côtés d'un Chooji qui reprenait des forces. Lee et Kiba se disputaient sur celui qui avait écrit le plus beau poème face à une Sakura et un Neji qui gagatisaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hinata se faisait discrète alors qu'Ino lui lançait quelques œillades intéressées. Shino, lui, se contentait d'écouter d'une oreille discrète les jacassements d'un Naruto qui racontait ses bêtises habituelles en gueulant sans pour autant couvrir les pleurs des jeunes filles qui se faisaient de plus en plus entendre.

Ce ne fut que vers le milieu de l'après midi que la place se vida et que le petit groupe put enfin approcher le « roi » de la journée.

Tsunade semblait fatiguée et déçue alors que l'Uchiwa ne montrait qu'un regard inexpressif.

- J'ai peur que la jeune fille n'ait pas voulu se dévoiler, fit remarquer Sakura.

Sasuke arqua un sourcil à la phrase de sa coéquipière qui lui rappela le poème qu'il avait reçu la veille et particulièrement le dernier vers : « Nouvel élan de rêve plutôt que le rejet. » ! Oui, elle devait avoir raison. Il finit par soupirer doucement en se disant qu'elle avait dû écrire un poème quelconque afin de passer inaperçue et de ne pas être dévoilée. Il savait que tout était fini maintenant, en fin de compte c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui tendit le premier la feuille remplis de courbes noires. Sasuke le regarda, perplexe, mais il prit tout de même le bout de papier du bout des doigts.

- Même s'il ne reste que nous et que la personne qui t'écrit ces poèmes n'a pas voulu se dévoiler, tu dois les lire tous, soupira doucement le Nara.

L'Uchiwa porta alors le papier devant ses yeux et parcouru les quelques lignes. Tout le monde passa un par un et se fut au tour de Naruto de s'avancer. Son regard croisa celui de son ancien professeur qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête alors il tendit son œuvre à son coéquipier en souriant. Quand ce dernier le prit, il crut apercevoir un tremblement provenant des doigts de l'Uzumaki mais ne s'en préoccupas guère. Sasuke jeta un œil sur le premier vers et soupira lorsqu'il aperçu le nom de Sakura dès le premier mot.

- Naruto doit en écrire un autre!

- HEIN ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers un Kakashi tout sourire tenant négligemment son livre préféré entre ses doigts alors que le blond commençait à paniquer et comme à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il gesticula dans tous les sens, bredouillant à une vitesse étonnante une suite de mots formant des phrases tout à fait incompréhensibles.

- Mais non enfin si mais je parfait peux pas impossible sinon arriverai pas c'est catastrophe et…

- Naruto, calme-toi, s'il te plait ! demanda alors doucement l'Hokage

- Mais non, si jamais, ô mon Dieu, c'est affreux, partir non je ne peux pas…

- NARUTO !

La menace dans la voix de sa supérieure fit taire de suite l'Uzumaki qui se contenta de rester immobile, pétrifié. Sasuke arqua ses sourcils. Pourquoi en faisait-il toute une histoire cet idiot ?

- Explique-toi Kakashi-san !

- C'est très simple, Naruto n'a pas écrit ce poème seul.

Iruka commença à son tour à paniquer, ce qui pour lui se traduit par la couleur acre qui se dessina sur son visage.

-Umino-san l'a aidé, conclu la voix joyeuse de l'ancien professeur de l'équipe 7, fier de sa trouvaille.

Tsunade se tourna tour à tour vers Iruka et Naruto qui n'osaient bouger.

- Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon, le concours a rien donné donc…

- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, ce n'est pas très équitable. Tout le monde a travaillé dur pour écrire un poème, Naruto doit en réécrire un !

Naruto qui commençait à soupirer de soulagement à la phrase de l'Hokage perdit vite ses espoirs face aux dires de Kakashi qui le regardait avec intensité.

« Est-il au courant ? se questionna mentalement Naruto la peur au ventre. »

Quand à Tsunade elle se contenta de se retourner vers l'Uchiwa.

- C'est ton concours, c'est toi qui décides Uchiwa-san !

Le nommé aurait répondu non sans une once d'hésitation mais en cet instant les réactions de son coéquipier l'intriguaient. Le fait qu'il est paniqué, le fait qu'il soit resté pétrifié sous la peur de devoir en réécrire un autre aiguisa sa curiosité. Un pressentiment lui dictait de répondre « oui », alors que sa raison lui disait que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Il doit en réécrire un !

Tout le monde parut surpris de la décision de l'Uchiwa et Naruto encra ses pupilles azurs effrayées dans les yeux d'encre intrigués de son ami. Une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule. Il quitta les prunelles sombre pour se retrouver dans ceux désolés d'Iruka. Naruto tourna à nouveau son regard vers Sasuke et finit par soupirer et c'est résigné qu'il sortit un papier vierge de ses poches. Kakashi semblait ravi alors que Sasuke détaillait dans les moindres retranchements les gestes étranges de son coéquipier. Il ne le comprenait décidément pas.

Naruto partit s'asseoir sur un banc posant la feuille sur son genou et commença à écrire. Il le savait maintenant tout était fini. Il le savait il ne pourrait jamais faire un poème en son entier en pensant à Sakura. Il le savait : Sasuke lirait ces quelques lignes et peut-être même tous ses amis. Et c'est parce qu'il savait tout ça qu'il s'était résigné à écrire la vérité. Cela ne servait à rien qu'il essaye de commencer en pensant à sa coéquipière, à rien. Sasuke allait lire ce bout de papier alors il décida de faire passer tout son amour à travers ces quelques vers… au moins pour qu'il ne se moque pas de lui… au moins pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne fait pas ça pour jouer… au moins pour lui donner une dernière fois un poème qu'il lira sans en être dégoûté… alors il mit dans ce bout de papier toute sa rage, tout son amour, tous ses sentiments,… il se dévoilait entièrement par ces quelques lignes.

Sasuke de son côté ne cessait de regarder Naruto. Il était assis sur ce banc, sérieux et résolu. Il pouvait lire sur son visage comme un livre ouvert et resta figé lorsqu'il aperçu une larme couler sur la joue de son coéquipier. Là, cela devenait vraiment bizarre. Son regard d'ébène se posa alors sur le bout de papier qu'il tenait entre ses doigts… c'était vraiment le pire poème qu'il avait lu aujourd'hui alors même si avec l'aide d'Iruka il ne pouvait pas faire mieux… où était le problème d'en écrire un autre ?

Naruto finit par se lever, son visage toujours sérieux il passa à côté de ses amis pour se poster devant son coéquipier. Leurs regards s'affrontèrent alors que l'Uchiwa était de plus en plus surpris.

- Maintenant tu fais ce que tu veux, conclut-il en lui tendant la feuille.

Sasuke regarda le bout de papier plié en quatre quelques secondes avant de le prendre entre ses doigts. Une fois débarrassé, l'Uzumaki parti dans le sens inverse d'un pas soutenu faisant bouger sa chevelure de droite à gauche. Sasuke le suivit du regard et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut disparu qu'il se concentra sur le second papier entre ses doigts. Il laissa tomber à terre la première feuille et déplia la seconde. Son regard parcourut les premières lignes alors que ses iris s'agrandirent au fil de sa lecture sous les yeux curieux des personnes présentes. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il releva son visage hagard en direction du chemin qu'avait emprunté son coéquipier. Une minute passa dans un silence absolu avant que l'Uchiwa se mette à courir vers la forêt, tenant dans sa main la précieuse feuille dans laquelle se tenait le plus beau poème qu'il n'ait jamais lu.

_**M**e voilà devant toi, je me dévoile,_

_**A** jamais je tombe ce masque sur mon visage._

_**I**rréelle sensation de liberté sur ma toile_

_**N**ouvelle frayeur en ce jour : je sors de ma cage._

_**T**oujours cette sensation de ton regard posé sur moi_

_**E**ngourdi doucement dans ton odeur, pris par cet émoi_

_**N**__ouveau__ poème que je puise dans tes pupilles d'encre,_

_**A**rrangeant sur ta peau nacrée ma voix_

_**N**oyant chaque mot en jetant l'ancre._

_**T**rouver et puiser au sein de ta chevelure sombre_

_**Q**uelques phrases à la hauteur de ta personnalité,_

_**U**niquement et dans le but de te sortir de l'ombre,_

_**É**merveillé par la lune qui sur ta peau pose ses reflets._

_**T**racer chaque courbe de ta silhouette,_

_**U**tiliser chaque mouvement quotidien,_

_**S**aisir l'essence même de ta longue quête,_

_**A** jamais vouloir contrer notre destin._

_**I**rrésistible drap de soie blanche_

_**S**ur ta peau à ta naissance déposée,_

_**Q**ue de bonheur de nous voir vivre dans la revanche_

_**U**rgence de ne jamais pouvoir m'en lasser._

_**É**trange futilité encore présente de mon rêve._

_**V**ouloir à tout prix par ton cœur exister,_

_**A**lléger de tes lèvres toute ma sève,_

_**S**uivre le bonheur que je nous ai tracé._

_**T**u vois là encore, l'illusion de ma propre réalité,_

_**U**ltimatum que je me donne chaque jour,_

_**F**aire de toi et moi l'ultime vérité,_

_**A** défaut de pouvoir prendre ton amour._

_**I**rrésistible envie de disparaître_

_**R**evenir aux années où je me noie encore et toujours,_

_**E**nsevelie lentement par la douce essence de ton être._

* * *

Naruto avait couru toute la soirée à travers les bois encadrant son village natal. Dans sa course, ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il ne savait même pas si elles étaient de rage, de peur ou de bonheur. Sa course s'était achevée sur une petite falaise aux pieds de laquelle s'étendait un lac bordé de verdure. Il resta là, immobile quelques minutes avant de venir s'asseoir sur le rebord, jambes pendantes dans le vide. Ce tableau dessiné devant lui l'apaisait. Il essuya d'un coup de manche ses yeux humides qui avaient fini de se déverser. Au fond de lui c'était l'anarchie. Il se sentait heureux et calme, _il_ le savait maintenant et c'était un énorme poids en moins au fond de sa poitrine. Un léger sourire serein se fixa doucement sur son visage pour disparaitre aussitôt. Mais maintenant qu'_il_ savait tout, quelle réaction allait-_il_ avoir ? Et lui de quelle façon allait-il se comporter devant _lui_ ? Toutes ces questions, tout ce désordre qui débordait de son cœur l'effrayait au plus haut point. Plus il y pensait plus il se traitait d'idiot. Quelle idée de vouloir écrire ces poèmes ! Quelle idée d'avoir voulu continuer à les lui envoyer une fois que l'« accident » s'était produit ? Quelle idée d'être tombé amoureux de lui ? Naruto soupira de désespoir. Et maintenant qu'allait-_il_ faire ? Cette question lui trottait dans la tête depuis le début, et d'ailleurs le message caché dans ce dernier poème était bien cette question fatidique…

Il soupira une énième fois alors qu'au loin ses yeux se posèrent sur un daim qui avançait d'un pas calme vers l'étang. Il le suivit du regard avec attention comme si ce simple animal allait lui donner la réponse à toutes ses questions. La bête arriva près de l'eau où elle but quelques gorgées avant de lever sa tête en direction du haut de la falaise. Les pupilles de l'animal s'encrèrent dans ceux azurs du jeune homme. Naruto crut un instant que le jeune cerf voulait lui dire quelque chose mais oublia vite cette idée quand l'animal tourna sa tête sur sa gauche. L'Uzumaki suivit alors son regard et aperçut une forme noire couchée qui semblait s'intéresser fortement au jeune animal. Le jour perdait toujours plus de son intensité et la forme noire que Naruto reconnu comme étant un loup semblait attendre la pénombre qui n'allait pas tarder pour attaquer. Cependant le daim ne bougea pas et se désintéressa du carnivore à quelques mètres de lui en s'abreuvant d'eau une nouvelle fois. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi et la nuit recouvrit doucement le paysage. La lune, par ses reflets, éclairait le pelage noir de la bête alors que le daim semblait s'être endormi sur l'herbe fraîche près de l'étang. Le loup se releva doucement et dans une aisance parfaite, se rapprocha de sa proie qui se contenta de relever la tête et de le suivre du regard. Naruto était hypnotisé par cette scène. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était persuadé que ce qui allait suivre était d'une importance capitale. Le loup n'était plus qu'à un mètre de sa victime qui semblait le narguer. Les hurlements du canidé retentissaient dans le silence de la forêt, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Pourtant le cerf ne semblait pas impressionné le moins du monde. Les deux animaux se jauchèrent du regard avant que le daim ne finisse par se lever, surplombant de moitié son adversaire. Le loup resta immobile, montrant ses crocs, mais étrangement il n'osait pas attaquer. Pourquoi ? La question raisonnait dans la tête de Naruto. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Et la réponse fusa aussi vite dans son esprit qu'était venue la question.

« Le daim n'a pas peur de lui ! »

Le jeune herbivore fit un pas en direction de son ennemi qui recula. Puis un autre et encore un autre. Le loup commençait à paniquer, ses hurlements devenaient de moins en moins forts, ses oreilles se rabattaient en arrière alors que sa queue s'abaissait lentement pour venir se cacher entre ses jambes au fur et à mesure qu'il reculait. Ce fut qu'une fois arrivé à l'orée du bois que le carnivore finit par prendre la fuite. Le jeune cerf regarda un instant le loup disparaitre avant de retourner ses yeux vers le haut de la falaise. Une rafale fit voler les cheveux du jeune homme en arrière qui dans cette brise crut entendre une voix lui murmurer.

- N'es pas peur ! Soit toi-même ! Affronte-le !

Naruto se releva d'un coup, effrayé, avant de regarder le bas de la falaise à la recherche du jeune cerf mais le daim avait disparut : il ne restait que le petit lac bordé de verdure que le vent s'amusait à faire frémir. Sa respiration qui s'était accélérée un instant se calma alors qu'il repensait à ces quelques mots… Oui, l'affronter. Se mettre face à lui. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et ce fut d'un pas décidé que le jeune homme reprit sa route en direction de son appartement.

Le bruit régulier des aiguilles semblait s'étirer à l'infini, se répercutant entre les murs de la chambre. Assis sur son lit, épuisé par des heures de recherches infructueuses, Sasuke s'était résolu à attendre vingt-deux heures, les yeux fixés dans le vide, le cœur battant. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Naruto. C'était si… imprévisible… si Naruto en fait. Il soupira fortement. Non, ce n'était pas possible, cela ne pouvait pas être lui… Pourtant le poème… Il soupira en se massant les tempes. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, pourtant il ne pouvait nier l'évidence ! Mais il ne voulait pas, non … ! Car avouer que c'était lui, c'était ajouter un problème au problème de départ et une des raisons pour laquelle il avait accepté cette histoire de concours, c'était bel et bien pour trouver une solution et non rajouter un autre problème par dessus... Ainsi secrètement, il espérait voir apparaitre le bout de papier comme chaque soir et y lire à l'intérieur la preuve formelle que ce n'était pas son coéquipier. Oui, il le voulait.

Le clocher du village sonna et à son grand soulagement un petit papier apparut au centre de sa chambre avant de se poser délicatement sur son lit. Il resta quelques minutes à regarder cette insignifiante feuille sans bouger. Il y avait dedans la preuve qu'il cherchait, il le savait. L'Uchiwa se rapprocha de son lit à pas lents et prit délicatement le message entre ses doigts. Il le déplia doucement, voyant avec frayeur ses doigts trembler. Il était tombé sous le charme de ces mots mais de là à être attiré par un homme, c'était trop, beaucoup trop… La feuille était identique aux autres, il voyait les courbes noires danser sur le papier blanc sans pour autant s'arrêter sur les mots. Puis prenant une grande inspiration, il posa ses pupilles sur le premier vers.

_**J**e ne peux plus revenir en arrière,_

_**É**ternelle illusion qui va se briser bientôt,_

_**T**e tenir tête en me gorgeant de prières,_

_**A**ttendre de voir ta réaction, d'entendre tes mots._

_**I**rrémédiable envie que malgré tout rien ne change,_

_**M**e dire que notre rivalité va continuer,_

_**É**tonnante amitié parfois si étrange,_

_**T**e voir ainsi et ne rien changer._

_**E**n ce jour, je mets à tes pieds ce dernier poème_

_**M**'armant de courage pour ne pas craquer_

_**É**crivant pour finir simplement trois mots : je t'aime._

* * *

Naruto finissait de se préparer. Il regardait, dans le miroir de sa salle de bain, son visage fin qui n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux. Il avait décidé de ne rien changer, après tout pour quoi faire ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il portait qu'il allait faire changer d'avis son teme de coéquipier sur sa réponse. Malgré tout, même s'il savait que tout était joué, que lui ne pouvait rien faire de plus, il était loin d'être calme. Son cœur battait des records au fond de sa poitrine alors que deux gouttes de sueurs coulaient de chaque côté de son visage. Il essuya d'un geste un peu trop sec ces deux traitresses de son état avant de poser son masque de gaité sur son visage. Satisfait du résultat, il passa une main énergique dans sa chevelure et s'ébouriffa un peu plus, laissant deux mèches retomber sur ses joues. Il s'était préparé aux assauts de tous ses amis mais il savait que pour l'instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Seule _sa_ réaction à _lui_ comptait. Pour les autres, ils pouvaient le détester, le laisser tomber, ne pas le comprendre ou même être dégouté par lui mais tant que Sasuke n'avait aucune de ces réactions alors cela n'avait vraiment pas la moindre importance.

Il finit par sortir de chez lui et c'est en courant qu'il parti rejoindre le reste de son équipe au point de rendez-vous habituel. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, son cœur se serrait. Sa chevelure dansait derrière lui en faisant retourner plus d'une mais il ne voyait rien. Il n'entendait rien. Sa main se plaça au niveau de son cœur alors que ses doigts essayés de faire taire la douleur qui le transperçait à chaque pas. Il avait peur. Jamais dans sa vie de ninja, il n'avait eu aussi peur. La mort n'était pas et n'avait jamais été un problème, il l'avait côtoyée tellement de fois que cela devenait presque une habitude de la sentir à chaque combat. La peur que Kyuubi sorte s'évaporait toujours lorsqu'il partait en mission avec l'équipe 7. Quant à la peur d'être rejeté par ceux qu'il appréciait, elle n'était rien face à celle qui le tiraillait actuellement… oui ces peurs là n'était rien face à celle qu'il devait combattre en cet instant.

Ses pas s'accélérèrent sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tant pis s'_il_ était dégoûté ou s'_il_ ne voulait plus le revoir mais il voulait une réponse, son cœur ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme là.

Il aperçu enfin le pont qui se dessinait devant ses yeux alors que deux ombres s'en détachaient légèrement. A chaque pas, il voyait les deux formes formaient des corps puis les couleurs apparurent plus nettement. Les visages de ses deux coéquipiers se dessinèrent devant lui et c'est à ce moment là qu'il stoppa sa course dans un : « Bonjour !! » retentissant avec un sourire à en faire pâlir plus d'une.

Sakura lui sourit en retour :

- Bonjour à toi aussi Naruto !

- S'lut !

Le jeune homme encore essoufflé par sa course tourna doucement son visage vers le dernier membre de son équipe qui venait de parler. Les pupilles azurs du jeune homme se perdirent dans leurs homologues sombres. Ils étaient là immobiles, à se regarder, à guetter le moindre geste, la moindre lueur qui répondrait à leurs questions. Sakura regardait la scène, perplexe. La veille quand elle avait vu partir son coéquipier en courant après avoir lu le poème de Naruto, l'idée que cela pouvait être _lui_, lui effleura l'esprit et étrangement elle ne s'en étonna pas plus que ça. Naruto avait toujours couru après Sasuke, avait toujours cru en lui, l'avait aidé à regagner la confiance de tous… cela sonnait presque comme une évidence. Cependant, par respect pour son ami, elle préféra ne pas poser de questions à ce sujet.

Ce fut Sasuke qui bougea le premier, s'approchant de son coéquipier, faisant frémir d'anticipation l'Uzumaki. Il passa juste à côté de lui et s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

- Evite de faire foirer la mission, idiot ! lança-t-il avant de reprendre sa route vers le bureau de l'Hokage.

Naruto sentit sa poitrine s'alléger et un sourire sincère se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il se retourna.

- Ne me traite pas d'idiot, teme !

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de sourire légèrement. Sakura suivit l'exemple et se positionna entre les deux rivaux, leur prenant le bras.

- Bon Tsunade-Sama doit nous attendre alors en avant !

Le chemin jusqu'à la tour de l'Hokage s'était fait dans une ambiance habituelle. Naruto ne cessait de parler et de gesticuler après un Sasuke qui répondait à toutes les provocations de son coéquipier sous le sourire de la jeune fille du groupe malgré les diverses menaces faites sur Naruto s'il n'arrêtait pas ses idioties. Cependant Sakura avait très vite compris que quelque chose clochait alors lorsqu'ils passèrent dans une petite ruelle, elle accéléra son pas, laissant les deux rivaux légèrement en arrière, seuls. Naruto remercia silencieusement sa coéquipière avant d'arrêter de parler. Sasuke sut en cet instant que c'était à lui. Il avait le choix, le choix de l'anéantir ou au contraire de lui donner la réponse qu'il désirait… mais il ne fit rien de cela. Il y avait réfléchi toute la nuit, il n'y avait qu'une réponse possible pour lui : la vérité.

- J'ai besoin de temps !

C'était cinq mots, cinq mots simples au premier abord… voire même négatifs mais pour Naruto, c'était bien plus. C'était la libération, l'espoir et le soulagement car même si Sasuke finissait par lui répondre négativement, ce serait dur, certes, mais pas insurmontable. Par ces simples mots Sasuke répondait à beaucoup de questions même si la principale restait en suspens et cela suffit pour rendre heureux le jeune homme. Quelque soit la réponse définitive de l'Uchiwa, Naruto savait à présent que rien ne briserai ce lien qui les unissait depuis déjà des années, cette étrange amitié faîte de rivalités et d'insultes qu'ils avaient tissées sur la toile du temps.

C'est pourquoi le soir même après s'être affalé sur son lit, un sourire se fixa sur le visage de l'Uchiwa lorsqu'il entendit un froissement au dessus de lui. Il attrapa le morceau de papier au vol avant d'y jeter un œil. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus alors qu'un « De rien ! » franchit la commissure de ses lèvres. L'Uchiwa finit par se lever, déposant la feuille sur sa table de chevet avant de se changer et de se faufiler dans ses draps. Naruto était vraiment le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha.

Ce soir là, deux jeunes hommes complètement différents s'endormirent le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Quelque soit ce que leur réservait le futur, ils formaient avec Sakura une équipe soudée que rien ne pouvait plus briser et comme pour confirmer cette vérité, un rayon de lune perça les nuages gris pour se poser sur un petit morceau de papier blanc où dansait une encre noire de vérité.

_**M**on cœur n'est plus aussi lourd que par le passé_

_**E**t l'espoir y renait bien plus serein,_

_**R**êve sans être devenu réalité_

_**C**roire simplement au lendemain_

_**I**ncendiant le passé pour le bonheur de demain._

* * *

Azerty : (mode love) KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!

Sasuke : C'est quoi cette connerie encore ?

Moi : Ben comme tu viens de le dire : une connerie !

Naruto : C'est quoi cette fin où on n'est pas ensemble ?

Moi : Ben comme tu viens de le dire : une fin où vous n'êtes pas ensemble !

Sasuke : …

Azerty : (chuchote) Le dernier chapitre de sous le masque lui donne de mauvaise habitudes on dirait !

Moi : Oh allez vous n'allez pas me faire la gueule… c'est juste que je suis dans une période « fin en suspens », ni triste, ni heureuse mais c'est aux lecteurs de décider ! Soit Sasuke tu finis par accepter que tu l'aimes et vous finissez ensemble ou tu lui expliques que ce n'est pas possible mais que vous restez ami !

Naruto : LA PREMIERE VERSION !

Azerty : Je vote comme Naru-chan !!

Moi : Ben moi j'y verrais bien a deuxième…

Naruto : QUOI ?

Azerty : (va chercher une boîte d'antidépresseurs) Tu vas voir, tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après en avoir avalé deux ou trois !

Moi : Ben oui, ce serai beaucoup plus intéressant à développer. Du genre tes émotions et tous tes sentiments face à son rejet ! Finirais-tu par craquer et à ne plus supporter cette proximité sans pouvoir le toucher ?... ça pourrait être très intéressant !!

Azerty : (à elle-même en comptant le nombre de médicaments qu'il lui reste) En fin de compte je crois que je vais t'en donner une quinzaine …

Naruto : Tu sais quoi, même sous la torture, je t'interdis de faire une suite à cet one shot !

Moi (souriant fièrement) : Parfait ! Et voilà comment éviter de faire une suite sans se faire gueuler dessus par les deux héros.

Naruto : Elle nous a eus là, non ?

Sasuke ; Non, rectification : elle T'a eu !

Moi : N'empêche je ne suis pas très fière de moi pour le texte en lui-même… je trouve certains passages mal écrits et lourds…

Sasuke : Ben cela ne change pas de d'habitude…

Azerty : (les yeux transformés en deux gouffres ténébreux, un grognement montant du fond de la gorge) Répète un peu ?

Moi : Oui mais d'habitude, je suis fière de ce que j'écris et je me fais descendre, ensuite, par les lecteurs. Là je n'aime pas donc…

Sasuke :…

Moi : Enfin bon, je suis contente de mes poèmes donc voilà !

Naruto : De toute façon ils ne veulent rien dire !

Moi : MAIS SI ! Chaque vers fait référence à quelques choses, c'est juste que tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour trouver toutes les subtilités des images que j'utilise !

Sasuke : L'excuse bidon… même si elle a raison, chaque vers a une référence particulière.

Moi : Donc pour résumer, les lecteurs vont détester mes poèmes (car je les trouve bien) et vont adorer le texte (parce que je ne l'aime pas) !!

Naruto : Ils vont détester le tout de toute façon puisque l'on ne finit pas ensemble…

Moi : Ha… JE SUIS UNE INCOMPRISE ! OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!

Sasuke : Et c'est reparti, cela faisait longtemps…


End file.
